


Safer  Here

by nix_this



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-20
Updated: 2010-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-09 17:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/90026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nix_this/pseuds/nix_this
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kink meme  prompt  : <em>:( Not having a good day at all. So plz, random anon, can I read a K/S (or is it S/K?) fic where Kirk is all types of moody/sad and Spock is there for him. With lots of cuddling </em></p><p>It's saved on my hard drive as <em>melodramatic comfort snippet</em>, take from that what you will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safer  Here

  
He stepped off the transporter, shirt still soaked from where he'd tried to staunch the flow of blood and save his wide eyed Ensign. It'd been a quixotic endeavour, he'd known as soon as he clawed the man free of the rock slide and seen the crushed rib cage. All he could do was hold Keynes and listen helplessly as he gasped out his last breaths against his chest.

It was always harder to hold himself upright and project the lie of perfect confidence and commanding presence after a loss, but the Captain persona was as much a reassurance for his crew as it was a necessary shield for his own aching heart - so he stood tall and followed McCoy down to sickbay without even a hitch in his stride. It was easier to perform for an audience.

Alone in his quarters after being dismissed was another matter. After he showered and changed into a fresh uniform he found himself at his desk with tears burning his eyes, making the report he was trying to write impossible. He gave up when the first drops hit the PADD and laid his head over his folded arms. He replayed the final moments of Julian Keynes, 23 years old. Originally from Toronto, Canada, survived by his mother Lisa and father Adam. Jim remembered welcoming him aboard when he'd transferred from Starbase 7 eleven months prior. He'd been eager and excited, seeing the berth on the Enterprise as his opportunity for a great adventure.

Perhaps it had been.

There was no comfort in remembering how happy the boy had been for his eleven months on the flagship. He'd been let down in the most fantastic way and would never again strain to see what awaited him in the next star system.

The door chimed, bringing his head up and stilling the quiet shake of his shoulders. The pneumatic slide reminded him that he'd forgotten to set his security lock. No matter, he knew it was Spock before the Vulcan had cleared the entry. It was always Spock who could see through the brittle facade. Only Spock.

"I am sorry, Jim."

The voice was low and even, capable of making him shiver with need even on the bridge or driving him to climax when he was buried inside the heat of that body. It could also offer unconditional warmth and comfort when he needed it the most.

Like now.

He stood and met his Vulcan halfway, unwilling to speak. He sagged into the enveloping heat of strong arms and stood in silence, accepting the waves of love and compassion flowing into his mind with gratitude. Spock understood. The pain, the guilt, the sorrow. Understood that mere words would never erase the feelings of responsibility but offered instead to share the burden.

He allowed himself be held and relaxed against the hand running soothing sweeps up his spine. When the tears came again he didn't struggle against them and surrendered himself to purging the grief. It was permitted here, in the silent strength of Spock's love. He could be as weak as he needed.

He kept his eyes closed when Spock manoeuvred them to his bed and settled down beside him. A warm hand settled at the base of his skull and he tucked his head under Spock's chin. He felt the soft press of lips against his hair and snuggled closer with a soft sigh.

In an hour or two they would speak of the accident and Spock would help him figure out a way to boost their seismic sensors so it would never be repeated. For now though, they would rest against each other until the edges of the memory dulled and he could be Captain in truth.

For now he let the soft assurance Spock's presence follow him into a gentle slumber.


End file.
